


Hayley's Comet

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks he's alone and he isn't.  Darn it, anyhow.  Or, is it more like thank God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayley's Comet

Hayley’s Comet  
by gena 

 

Jim Ellison shot a glance towards the French doors,  
resisting the urge to zoom his  
hearing in on the conversation he knew was taking  
place, then looked at his watch. 7:51   
Damn. Just as he was about to give up hope, his  
partner emerged from the small room,  
but Jim’s joy was short lived.

“What’s wrong, Chief?’ he asked, steeling himself for  
the answer.

“That was Mae, she thinks she might be getting the  
flu.” Blair gusted a sigh and  
made a beeline for the couch.

“No!” Jim caught his partner’s arm, steering him away  
from the living room. “I  
mean - oh no. Look, you shouldn’t let that stop you.”  
He herded Blair to the door,  
pulling down Sandburg’s jacket from its hook and  
helping Blair into it. “You’ve been  
wanting to see this movie for months. Go, have a good  
time.” He got the door open,  
fished Blair’s keys out of the basket and popped them  
into his palm.

“Yeah, I know,” Sandburg said, dragging his feet and  
delaying his departure. “It’s  
just not the same without someone to watch it with.”   
He stared up at Jim, “you should  
come with me.”

Jim could feel it all slipping away. The look on  
Blair’s face, the hopeful eyes -  
“No! I mean,” he took a deep breath, releasing the  
tension building inside at the mere  
thought of missing - “I have a headache, Chief. I  
don’t think I could do a sticky theater  
floor and burned popcorn tonight.”

“A headache,” Blair’s eyes filled with concern. He  
reached up touching the older  
man’s shoulder. “Jim, hey man, I’ll just stay and  
make you - “

“No! I mean, no thanks,” Jim forced his hand to relax,  
his fingers unclench. “I just  
want to lie down. Go, have fun.” He continued his  
subtle move to get Sandburg out of  
the loft by pushing him into the hall. “Bye.” He  
slammed the door, waited a second to  
make sure there would be no painful howls as body  
parts were squished, then looked at his  
watch again. 7:59

Vaulting over the love seat, he hit the remote,  
pressed 145 for the correct channel,  
reached beneath the couch for the bowl of popcorn and  
glass of Mountain Dew he’d  
stashed there while Blair showered for his date and  
settled down for two hours of pure,  
undiluted Bliss with a capital “B”. The music  
swelled, the title came up and then - HER  
name appeared. Jim gulped his Dew, the old excitement  
sending shock waves down his  
entire body and straight back to his groin. He  
muffled a moan with a handful of popcorn,  
cramming it into his mouth until he about choked.   
When the camera finally caught on her  
luminous presence he gave into the hunger. Her very  
voice thrilled him, resonating like  
bells in the wind. Jim threw his head back, watching  
the screen through passion slit eyes  
and reached down to grip his - 

“Jim.” 

Ellison nearly jumped out of his skin. The hand down  
his pants clenched in  
reflexive surprise, and a squeal of pain escaped  
before he could disengage his fingers from  
their pleasurable task. Popcorn rained over the floor  
in great, buttery drops and he could  
only wish for the quick death of spontaneous human  
combustion when his partner  
observed, “Jim? Uh, this is like way kinky.”

“Sandburg,” Jim squeaked, “what the hell are you doing  
back?” He released his  
humiliation deflated cock and mustered as much dignity  
as the situation allowed. It didn’t  
allow for any.

“I just -“ Blair glanced at the screen, a frown formed  
on his face but cleared a  
moment later. “You were gonna get off on that? On  
The Parent Trap? God, that’s -  
that’s - too weird for words.”

“Sandburg just go away.” Jim mumbled and began  
picking up stray kernels of  
popcorn. His sensitive hearing honed in, not on the  
familiar heartbeat of his guide but on  
that giddy English accent. She taunted him, laughing  
until the sound reverberated in his  
fevered brain. He wanted her so bad. 

“A Hayley Mills fan, who would have thought you’d be a  
Hayley Mills fan?” Blair  
knelt to help him clean up the mess. “Why Parent  
Trap? Why not, say, Pollyanna?”

Jim gave him a withering look. “Get real, Sandburg.   
Pollyanna? This one,” he  
blushed, “well, in this one she plays identical  
twins……”

“Oh, I see.” Blair grinned. “A Jimbo sandwich, huh?”  
He went back to picking  
up the buttery kernels. “So, is it only Hayley Mills  
that can make you…..” Jim gave him  
a puzzled look. “Well, when I came in you were, like,  
majorly digging it.”

“Oh.” Jim climbed to his feet, retrieved a cloth to  
mop up the spilled Dew and  
shrugged and busied himself. “It’s just she’s so  
perky, so bouncy. She loves life and  
everyone she meets she wants to help. I guess that  
attracts me, turns me on but I just  
want someone who would look at me with that expression  
she gets on her face.”

Blair regarded him for a long moment. “You, my friend  
are scathingly brilliant.”   
Ellison blinked in surprise. “Nah, I mean it. Who  
wouldn’t want all that emotion directed  
solely at them?” He began to hum, straightening  
things Ellison’s spastic welcome had  
displaced. A moment later he was singing softly under  
his breath, “Let’s get together,  
yeah yeah, yeah. Then everything would be fi-ine.”   
He turned to grin at Jim.

Ellison returned the grin with dawning delight. “Uh,  
Blair, can you do an English  
accent?” He pounced before Sandburg could answer.   
And there in the glow of two  
Hayley Mills striving to reunite a pair of lovers  
still in love, a pair of lovers found they,  
too, were meant to be together. 

“Jim?”

“Ssssh, I was kissing that.”

“Are we going to have to rent all her movies just to  
do this?”

“Nope,” Jim assured him with a sloppy kiss. “The  
Disney channel is running a  
Hayley Fest all weekend.” Blair experienced it all  
\- from the carnal pleasure of The  
Trouble With Angels to the erotic delights of In  
Search of the Castaways to the chaste joy  
of Pollyanna. “Hey, Chief,” Jim whispered to his  
exhausted lover. “It’s time for That  
Darn Cat!”

“Nooooooooo.” 

But the cat got him in the end.


End file.
